


I followed you to hell but you didn’t know the way back

by they_who_seek (shaardom)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, this is going to be isaac-centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/they_who_seek
Summary: [ A collection of seasonal drabbles featuring TW characters. Based off twitter roleplays so the characterization might seem inaccurate at times. Tags will be added as it goes. ]Chapter 1 : Jackson/Isaac.





	I followed you to hell but you didn’t know the way back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not used to producing such condensed works and I’m even less used to writing horror. Somehow, I still decided to combine both. Try new things, ay.
> 
> A few words before leaving you alone : I’m an oldie in fanfic, very new to this fandom. As usual, I’m excited to join. Thanks for having read this far, enjoy !

The young men were walking at the edge of the pool. Isaac clicked his tongue, growing annoyed.

« Okay, I’m terrified. Can we go back ? »

« Come closer. »

He winced but did step towards the hybrid. Jackson laughed at his wary demeanor.

« Relax, I don’t want to drown you. »

Isaac only caught a glimpse of Jackson’s glistening claws. He was too shocked to feel pained as his own blood stained his shirt. His hands kept sliding off the other’s scaled arms.

Jackson didn’t mind falling with him— if ruining his suit is all it takes. The water would change of color right away, tainted by the crimson oozing from their respective wounds.

« I really don’t want to, » he explained, twisting his hand deeper in Isaac’s stomach. «  _However,_ my master does. »


End file.
